


《相遇的季节番外——夏夜》

by Yuyimelody



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyimelody/pseuds/Yuyimelody





	《相遇的季节番外——夏夜》

六月的泰国潮湿炎热，大片大片绿得泛油光的热带植物在风中摇摆着“哗哗”响，像从远古时代流传下来的音乐。正值傍晚，橘红叠着雾紫被轻轻抹在海的那一头，太阳快沉了，身形高挑的男生们影子拉得斜长映在散着海沙的水泥路上。

方书剑揪着前方男生背着的帆布包，帆布包颜色艳丽和蔡程昱一身灰蓝一点都不搭，蔡程昱被吓了一跳小心翼翼护着包——里面零零碎碎在摊子上淘来的明信片小人偶之类的特产装饰品，这些零碎中又有五成都是方书剑买的——扭过头来表情懵懵的。方书剑咧嘴一笑，伸出脚去踩蔡程昱的影子，蔡程昱走一步，他就跟上去踩一步，蔡程昱扭头看他表情有点无辜有点无奈，带着特有的上扬语调说道：“你为什么踩我影子啊？”顿了顿想起聊过的小时候踩影子长高的传言又道，“哦，我知道了，可是踩影子又不会真的让我身高分给你。”方书剑被识破就撅起嘴接着狠狠地踩影子。

梁朋杰拖鞋买得松了一点，捧着快见底的奶昔低头专注走路，每一步都刚好踩在前面那人刚提脚的地方，快一点或者多迈一点都会踩到，走得太专注杯子结了水汽流到手腕上都没注意。张超突然定住摘了帽子墨镜，抬手想对身后的几个人说点什么，梁朋杰没来得及刹车踩了张超一脚，赶紧跳开，鞋底在穿夹板的白皙脚背留下几道红印。

“梁！朋！杰！”张超深吸一口气，扯过缩着脖子的梁朋杰不轻不重地拍他手臂一下，“你走路看点路！是不是欠揍！东西喝完了就丢了你看水都留到手上了哎哟！我带着你们这几个东西出来旅游真的累死了，你们饶哥哥一命吧好不好？”

方书剑撒开蔡程昱几步跳过来，往旁边看一圈：“超，就这里吗？吃晚饭的地方。”

“对，”张超忍着搓脚的冲动，“所以黄子高杨那两个完蛋玩意去哪了？”

他们几个好友高考后终于执行出国旅游的计划，一直没拿定的“欧洲十日游”和“美国深度游到哪算哪”的计划在梁朋杰点完自己钱包，蔡程昱交了大师课的学费对完课程以后目的地定成了泰国。当然张超和方书剑也松了一口气，他们也各自安排了不少课程以及各自表演、看表演的计划，于是黄子弘凡翻完白眼换上愉快的语气说也好我跟我家羊多过下二人世界。

 

黄子弘凡说到做到，他们一行人晚饭定了去沿海岸线一条网红夜市摊吃，张超在前面导航，走到半道看见蜿蜒海岸，黄子弘凡喊了一声就拉着高杨去了海边。

海岸维护得很好，金色的沙，蓝得清透的海水组成一道优美弧线。黄子弘凡一身黑T恤花色大裤衩，脱了夹板哒哒哒跑到海边去踩浪，高杨看着他笑，然后小心地踩着沙走，让夹着黄子弘凡笑的海浪声填满耳朵。

过了一会儿，黄子弘凡又哒哒哒地跑过来。

“高杨！高杨！你把手伸出来。”

黄子双手不知道捧着什么，眼珠子转啊转，咧着嘴冲着高杨笑嘻嘻，一脸我准备坑你一下的表情。  
“你想干嘛呀？”高杨看着自己恋人顶着一头乱毛被海风吹乱跑过来，忍不住勾着嘴角笑。

“你伸手啊，放心不是给您带戒指，快点快点把手给我，掌心向上手指并拢。”

高杨犹犹豫豫伸出手摊开。

一捧细沙混着海水从黄子弘凡合起来的手掌落到细白掌心积了一堆，最后落下一只四分之一个掌心大的，几乎半透明的——

高杨声音还是轻的，语气却格外惊慌：“这什么啊？！螃蟹？！”

黄子弘凡跳开一步嘿嘿笑着欣赏难得一见的炸毛羊：“对啊，小螃蟹是不是很可爱，你不要扔掉它啊这么高它说不定会摔死的。”

高杨控制着自己尽量不要手抖，不要把小得可怜的螃蟹扔掉，抿着嘴无奈地看黄子弘凡一眼,叹着气走去海边上放生。

高杨这个人，没别的不好，除了不慌不忙的慢性子让黄子弘凡这个急性子看得很着急，这回放生也是，蹲在海边不知道干什么半天都没回来，叫了两声也没有回应，闹得黄子弘凡心里有点虚了，总不能刚刚吓到真生气了吧……

“羊啊，你干嘛呢？”

高杨个子高挑，长手长脚，穿一身泰式蓝色染布上衣，配白色棉麻长裤，更衬得他皮肤干净白皙，抱膝蹲在海边抬头看向黄子，备考瘦了一圈暑假还没补回来就被他拉出来旅游，这么一抬头，清瘦了一圈的脸，抿着的淡色嘴唇，窝了一片海似的眼睛看得黄子弘凡心像从海底里捞出来酸酸软软。

高杨开口，语气绵软：

“阿黄……我蹲麻了，你拉我一下。”

“……哦！好！”黄子弘凡回神，咬咬自己舌尖，关系确定都这么久了，还时不时被自己男朋友蛊到实在有点丢人。

黄子弘凡弯腰去拉高杨，高杨却突然起身手一扬泼了他小半身的海水和沙。

“高！杨！”黄子弘凡拍着身上的水咬牙切齿。

刚刚还面颊柔软眼带水光的男生站在半步外捂着肚子指着他笑，黄子弘凡又好气又想笑，就着身上的沙去抹高杨。

“等等等等，有电话。”高杨伸一根手指拦着气势汹汹的黄子弘凡，掏出手机，“超？嗯，知道了，你们先点，帮黄子点些五花肉牛肉羊肉什么的，少点一点酒，对，酒我们可以到酒店楼下喝，我和黄子就过来。”

 

夜市离海岸线不远，红色的棚搭了长长一条，金色的灯光闪闪发亮，金红色的带子展开成了夜里最美也最吸引人的一道风景。

黄子弘凡除了高杨还带了半身半干的沙抵达时，果然收到了其他几个人的问候。

原本牵着高杨的手转眼变成了指控。

黄子弘凡夸张地抖着手，“就是这个人！我跟你们说啊，羊大爷！知人知面不知心啊，幼稚死了，去海边玩泼我一身沙。”

高杨坐在他旁边撑着脸，灯光从头顶打下来，勾勒出他眼角一把沉沉的钩子，语气轻快地控诉，“是你先捉螃蟹塞给我的呀。”

“我……！”黄子弘凡试图拍案而起，嘴皮颤抖半天却抖不出半句怼回去的话，眼睁睁看着高杨一脸“我好无辜”的表情。

“行了，”张超作为此次出行的大哥，决定出来主持公道，故作成熟地点着桌子，“你们两个幼稚鬼，别互相甩锅，高杨平时还好，碰到黄子，智商满两百减一百五。”

“都是成年人了，都高中毕业了，天天小学鸡互啄，能不能谈点成年人的恋爱，啊？”

……

场面突然安静。

然后缓缓炸起了锅。

方书剑脸颊泛红，丰润的嘴唇抿着，看着张超欲言又止。

黄子弘凡接着方书剑反应过来，刚吞下的一口水涌上气管，差点呛死，瞪着眼睛咳个不停。

张超张口结舌地解释：“不是！哎！我不是那个意思！你们别想歪！”

然而他只能眼睁睁看着梁朋杰表情从“你好黄啊！”慢慢显出了一丝崇敬？

连蔡程昱都反应过来，居然鼓鼓掌：“超啊……厉害厉害，佩服佩服，在下自愧不如。”

只有高杨给黄子递完纸巾，然后别过头安静地帮黄子弘凡拍背，全程没有说话，只是在别过头之前，若有若无地，轻飘飘地，看了张超一眼，看得张超犹如清凉油搓澡——凉彻心扉。

勉强把这一节盖过去，几个人趁点的东西还没上，忍不住去别的摊子溜达溜达，留犯“羊大爷”病的高杨守着座位，于是等黄子小心翼翼地握着两个堆了半臂长的甜筒回来找高杨时，正好看到他坐在座位上，仰着脸，身边围了几个深目高鼻的年轻人，大概也是来泰国玩的。

其中一个女生皮肤雪白，红棕色头发卷曲着披下来，撩着耳边的头发不知道在和高杨说什么，这种场景对黄子弘凡来说挺陌生，在学校的时候所有人都知道高杨十米之内必定有他，于是别人撩拨的眼神总不会落到他们身上，这一下突然见了气氛暧昧的搭讪他才重新想起高杨是个静静坐在那里什么也不做就足以吸引别人目光的人。黄子弘凡舔着牙尖走过去，被高杨偏头转了半圈的含笑眼神捕捉。

端正坐在夜市塑料椅子上的男生眼中流出的笑意比甜筒更甜，冲他抬了抬下巴，他身边的红发女生也顺着他的眼神看向黄子弘凡。

淡色嘴唇动了动。

“……my boyfriend。”

夹着烧烤味的海风吹来半句话，黄子弘凡舔舔嘴唇，不知道刚刚一下露出来的笑容有没有太得意。

红发女生非常漂亮，身材丰满，比基尼披半透明的开衫，冲黄子弘凡挑了挑眉，眼神扫了两圈蹦出个词，“Pretty。”

黄子弘凡一脑袋问号，皱眉等下文，英语大概不是女生的母语，腔调有些奇怪，吐完一个词女生又盯着黄子弘凡组织语言。

“But……”

女生“but”还没“but”个什么结论，瞪圆了眼睛看着那个斯文秀气的男生抓上举甜筒的男生的手臂，把人拉到身边的座位上几乎圈进怀里。

黄子弘凡颇为好笑地看着女生的同伴揽着她脑袋把她拉走，耳边飘来高杨尾音绵软的声音。

“阿黄，我要吃甜筒。”

一扭头，高杨一手撑着椅子边沿凑过来，一手握上手腕，就着他的手咬甜筒。

太近了。

好像呼吸都能拂动高杨低垂的眼睫，握着甜筒的男生咽喉到胸口一片都干涩发紧，盯着眼前那双因吃东西而泛出嫣红血色的嘴唇，舔了舔自己的嘴，他需要吃点什么绵软的，甜的，带点凉意的东西，来缓解胸口的烧灼感。

那双嘴唇看起来就很合适。

“高杨……”黄子弘凡吐出一点热气，缓缓低下头。

“啧啧啧！”

黄子弘凡回神猛地往后仰，手腕一抖，另外一只手上半融的甜筒垮了台，顺着他往后仰的力道掉进了衣领。

“卧槽！卧槽卧槽！”黄子弘凡“蹭”一下站起来，拽着自己衣领不停抖，拖暑假刚烫的小卷毛的福，整个人看起来活像一只疯了的泰迪。半融的甜筒顺着皮肤往下滑，黏腻又冰凉的感觉从胸口滑到小腹，一路留下香草味，被体温融得稀稀拉拉的奶油还有渗进裤子的趋势。

高杨看着男朋友抖动活似一只炸毛的小动物，又可怜又可爱，手上递着纸巾，忍不住笑，面上还得关心一下。

“你怎么了啊？”

黄子弘凡强忍着在异国大街光膀子的冲动，想，我看我自己男朋友看的入迷正想亲一下，结果被张超那个没眼色的吓到，手一抖把夹在我和我男朋友中间的甜筒甩自己身上这种话我好意思说吗？！当然不好意思说啊！

干脆转移焦点，“张超！你干嘛！说话就说话，你你你，别没事给我啧啧啧的。”

张超端着打包来的海鲜，完全不把黄子弘凡弱鸡的指责放眼里，啧一声道：“你们两个大庭广众之下腻腻歪歪，我表示下嫌弃下还不行了。”

黄子弘凡瞪着张超龇牙咧嘴半天也憋不出别的话，拎着衣领闻了一下，“不行，我不吃了，我回去换身衣服，奶油都滴裤子上了。”

 

黄子弘凡洗完搓着头发出来，高杨正坐在床上侧对着他低头玩手机，发尾和雾霭蓝T恤中的那截脖颈格外白皙，像没吃到嘴里的那支香草味甜筒。

“……”舌尖不自觉又去舔过牙尖。

“黄子。”高杨突然抬头，眼神触上黄子。

“啊？”

“张超他们还没往回走，应该还要一点时间，你还要进浴室吗？我也想洗个澡。”

“噢！不用，你洗吧，你洗吧。”

隔着堆在额前半干的刘海，高杨的身影消失在浴室门后，黄子弘凡用牙尖轻刮过舌尖尝到一点点血味——刚刚高杨突然叫他害他咬到舌头，手指又梳起刘海，脸颊有点热。

高杨洗完出来的时候，黄子弘凡趴在床尾玩手机，嘴里不知道嚼着什么“咔咔”响，洗完澡换了身白T恤，依然是宽大款，锁骨在白T恤底下明晃晃的，袖子挽到肩膀上露出一点少年人的肌肉线条，柔软的布料盖在塌下去的腰线上，细瘦两条腿从刚及膝的大裤衩中伸出来叠着。

高杨挪开视线，坐到床尾地毯上，带着和黄子弘凡身上一样的气味，垂着头看手机。

“哎，高杨。”黄子弘凡专注游戏头也不抬，“帮我到我包里拿一下那个啥药膏，我被蚊子咬了好几个包。”

药膏抹开是淡绿色的，为了止痒，碰上皮肤有一点微妙的烫意。黄子弘凡盘腿坐着，飞快地抬眼又垂下——高杨还真的在认真地拿着棉签给他一点点的涂，他没法集中注意力，从高杨去洗澡开始他就白送了好几轮人头。

药涂完了，高杨还坐在床边，观察似地盯了黄子弘凡一下，突然撩起一点对方刘海道：“阿黄你头发没吹干。”

“没事，等下出门一下就干了。”黄子弘凡顿了顿又道，“不然你帮我吹一下，那个，哎，我现在打游戏，对，空不出手。”

高杨却没动，只是用手指一下一下捋过发间，感受到柔软绵密的头发带着湿气滑过掌心。

黄子弘凡愣是被摸成了一只菜鸡，飞快又挂了一盘，心浮气躁地想跟自己男朋友掰扯一下能不能干脆点。

“高……”

“阿黄……”高杨低头闻到一点海盐味，他声音又轻又低，像蝴蝶落上花蕊，一点热气碰上黄子弘凡脸颊，“你在吃什么？嗯？”

“糖啊……”黄子弘凡抬眼对上高杨的眼神，突然扯起嘴角笑开。

明明有一样的念头。

手指摸上脸颊，指腹划过下唇，“我尝一下……”高杨轻声说着，捧着男孩的脸，偏头吻下，第一次见面时，分给对方的糖的味道在口腔中扩散。

 

说不好是谁更主动些，等到终于松开胶着的嘴唇，黄子弘凡被高杨按着腰腹陷在被褥里，而高杨肩颈也被黄子弘凡留下几个指印。

一手揽着对方的脖颈，另一手揽着腰，黄子弘凡把高杨往床里带，贴得极进地看那双格外明亮又格外晦暗的眼睛，看里面岩浆缓缓流动，忍不住又去吻，感受到对方手掌顺着脊柱往下推到腰间，便也去扯对方的腰带。

高杨却不配合，避开贴过来的嘴唇，一点牙尖只顾叼着耳下那块又薄又敏感的软肉厮磨，感受到怀里男孩压抑的喘息和蠢蠢欲动的手指，顿了一下，撑起身体把男孩放开。

“我拿点东西。”

黄子弘凡浑身冒火，在一起以来不过是躲着人亲亲抱抱，有计划趁旅行住一间真的做点什么，这回来洗澡的时间也不够，最多粗糙地泄个火，偏偏暗示明示好几轮，高杨还磨磨蹭蹭的，躁动地撩了一把头发，刚刚还半干的头发已经被体温快蒸干了，忍不住拍一下高杨手臂。

“羊大爷，你真是，能不能干脆点。”

高杨从黄子弘凡的包里拿了一支药膏包装模样的东西放到床头，按着男孩的腰陷入被褥里，闻言温温软软地笑一下：“我不想太急躁了啊。”

黄子弘凡拿高杨从来都没有办法，被撩了一身的火没发泄，始作俑者兼可以帮忙的人今天难得主动些，但慢悠悠的，这时候还揉捏他的腰，捏得他腰绷得都酸了，烦躁起来干脆抬腿缠过去试图换个好施展的位置，加快一下进程。

“就用手，弄出来就好了啊。”声音里都带着欲望的火星，“再磨蹭他们都回来喊我们去喝酒了。”

“嗯……”高杨低低应一声，俯下身。年轻的身体紧贴着，四肢纠缠，热源寻找热源，宽松的衣服随便就被剥下，温度越来越高，似乎随时都有融化的危险。

“嗯？高杨，等下。”

膏体碰上高温的皮肤，有点凉，高杨不知道什么时候挤了一团床头那支润滑剂，融在身上滑腻腻的，和奶油的触感不一样，蹭过的皮肤湿滑敏感，带出说难言的骚动难耐。

“等等……我们就随便弄一下，犯不着用上这个，这个这个，东西吧。”黄子弘凡盯着高杨，莫名察觉到某种危机，说话都磕巴了。

他自己都没意识到，紧张之下下意识地蜷了腿，对高杨更像是某种邀请了，高杨抿着嘴笑，俯下身去吻绵软嘴唇，去哄着受惊的小动物放松身体，手掌去抚慰欲望，小孩果然喘息起来，闭着眼想去帮高杨，却被高杨拨开手，只好攀着身上人的肩膀被潮水吞没。

少年人情欲来得急，被恋人专心逗弄更是没多久就交代了，释放完还有点委屈，手臂挂过去，学声乐的嗓子吐息还不稳，“干嘛不让我帮你。”

眼睛窝着海潮一般笑意的男生抚着恋人陷在余韵中柔韧滚烫的身体，嘴唇贴上耳廓。

“阿黄，我想要你……”

微哑的声音咬字温柔清晰，吐出酝酿已久的预谋，安抚恋人的手指顺着脊柱一节一节往下滑。

黄子弘凡脑壳一疼，理智从天边外甩开腿连滚带爬忙不迭跑回来。

“现在做？时间不够吧？”破天荒地还发挥了一把“退而求次总之先拖延再说”的谈判技巧，“你看，我们晚上还要喝酒去是不是，张超等下肯定催死了，你知道张超那个人，最罗里吧嗦了，对，我们晚上回来再做也是一样的。”晚上就轮到我把你按床上。

高杨又笑了，像收网的猎人，语气轻快愉悦，“我跟张超发了消息，说……我们晚上不去了。”

“……”黄子弘凡再一次发现他真的玩不过高杨，“张超回你了吗？”

“他先问了一句为什么，然后过了一分钟，哈，哈，”明亮愉快的笑意星星点点地飞出来，烧得黄子弘凡眼睛疼，“说他们今天晚上和明天不会找我们，问明天的行程我们还去不去，我说明天看情况。”

看个什么鬼的情况啊！黄子弘凡觉得脑子里的小人捂脸跪地哀嚎，一时几乎欲哭无泪。

“不做吗？”高杨不放过他，含着笑意一定要从黄子弘凡嘴里撬出个亲口批准不然他就不动了似的，“你不是故意让我看到润滑剂的吗？”

黄子弘凡把润滑剂套子和驱蚊药膏放在一起当然是故意要给高杨看到的，只是计划中把微醺羊推倒的计划不仅提了前还变了位置，上衣被扒了不说，裤子缠着脚踝反抗不了，身上这人按着腰根本使不上劲，简直是待宰的鱼肉。

高杨又抬手把灯调暗了，催人迷醉的暖黄灯光下，含笑的男孩撒娇似的吻着恋人的脸颊，“让我做吧……好不好……”

黄子弘凡一巴掌捂住自己的脸，脸颊滚烫，咬着牙，“做，做做做，赶紧的，反正……反正……”

反正有情人做快乐事，只要是和高杨，没什么不可以。

 

“……应该行了吧？”

身体内部被手指撑开扣弄的感觉实在不好受，又羞耻又难受，润滑剂挤进去又被湿哒哒挤出来，黄子弘凡觉得自己已经忍到了极限，催促起来。

“我不想你难受。”高杨也不好受，两个人都不太会，只能小心而笨拙地一点点弄，刚扩张到可以进三根手指，大概是还没准备好的。

黄子弘凡实在不想忍了，抬腿去勾高杨的腰：“来做啊，我又不怕痛。” 下一秒，腰被搂起，膝盖被按着，身体一点点被顶开，真实被进入的感觉和手指完全不一样，完全被撑满，每进一点都觉得要被涨坏了。

“不行。”高杨突然停下动作。

“怎么了？”话说出口黄子弘凡才察觉到自己语调都含着压抑的痛意。

“这样进不去，”高杨安抚性地亲亲男孩脸颊，“黄儿忍一下。”

说着抽了个枕头垫在男孩腰下，垂头搂住，男孩的腰纤细柔韧，像春天的树苗，细细瘦瘦的看着总比同龄人更稚气些，为了彻底拥抱这男孩，高杨不得不折弯了小树苗，听着树苗发出不堪折磨的喘息呻吟，有些不忍心又恶劣地想要更多男孩脆弱的样子，只有他能看到的样子，欲望就是这样吗，想给他温柔体贴，也想对他凶狠占有。

和腰一般纤瘦修长的脚踝勾过背，黄子弘凡语气带着不满，说出口却像撒娇：“干嘛，你走神了？”

“没有，”高杨垂着眼，依旧是温柔面孔，眉眼含情：“我在想怎么弄你舒服点。”

“嗡”一声，黄子弘凡觉得脑海中的小人羞愤得想把自己埋了，只得偏过头在心里花式骂人。

终于准备得可以了，黄子弘凡的腰被扶着，被手指蹂躏得湿软的穴口缓缓把高杨吞了一半，熬过涨得几乎没有意识的劲回过神，才发现自己屏了呼吸睁着眼睛无意识地流泪，被高杨轻柔地吻掉眼泪，抖着嗓音不敢相信地懵懵道：“我哭了？”

含着泣音的问话烫到高杨的神经，咬牙绷了下颌线忍不住顶得狠了，男孩受了欺负在身下喊了半句脏话又拖着颤抖的尾音喘息着喊高杨慢一点好难受，高杨放开一点，看到男孩眼眶红了一圈，叹口气，低头亲亲嘴唇。

“你别说话。”

黄子弘凡抬眼，眼神带着不满，凑过去咬高杨的脸，真的不说话了。

柔韧树苗被一点点揉开，青涩嫩芽一点点杵磨出汁液，房间里落着两个人的喘息和纠缠的水声，第一次承受欲望的男孩生涩得不得了，被搂去摆弄着索取，手脚都不知道该往哪摆，好在聪明的学生不懂就格外听话，乖乖被按着膝盖打开身体，修长的两条腿被抓着挂上腰也顺从地夹住，只有手抓着床单，臂上绷紧的线条才显示出他现在的紧张。

侵入的怪异感远大于微薄的快感，一昧承受着黄子弘凡始终不太舒服，高杨突然抓住他的手，往下摸去，男孩迷迷糊糊握住自己的欲望，还没动作先被另外一只手覆着揉捏过敏感带，电流窜过全身，身体忍不住颤动，绞得甬道内的那东西都涨大一分。

“哈，嗯……高杨……”黄子弘凡在快感中呢喃。

“嗯……”高杨微微喟叹一声，手上带着男孩抚慰，凑过去亲吻，“要不要？”

黄子弘凡被操控着抚慰自己，什么理智早就不要，每一声喘息中都带着焦渴：“嗯啊……要……要……”

无处着落的渴求终于有了落点，沾满了情欲的呻吟和呜咽从咽喉不断溢出，落到自己耳朵里都觉得怎么会发出这样羞耻的声音，想忍却总在下一个快感到来时闭着眼继续喊出声，浑身上下每一处都窜着电流，刺激实在太多了，嘴唇张着与对方接吻，津液分泌又被湿滑舌尖卷着吞下，前面被套弄揉捏得冒了液，后面被进出杵磨搅出水声，像被粘稠暧昧的潮水浸泡，到处都湿滑不堪。

显得好像，好像很好操一样。黄子弘凡漂浮的意识模模糊糊地想，整个人完全被高杨掌控了嘛。

高杨像察觉到黄子弘凡的走神，下身狠顶一下，抓着黄子弘凡的手蹭过柱身又往敏感带刮过。“啊！不要……”一声拔高的呻吟，黄子弘凡已经完全受不了这种刺激了，又被抚弄了几下身体抖了抖射了出来，两条腿难耐地绞磨着，绞得高杨也低喘着泄了出来。

高杨把安全套扔掉，手臂一环，把还沉浸在羞耻中的男孩搂在怀里，情欲未消的身体摸起来有异常的热度，让人安心。

“今天来跟我搭讪的那个女生……”

黄子弘凡翻过身，一双眼睛睁得圆溜溜地看着高杨。

高杨笑道：“十五岁。”

黄子弘凡眯着眼睛回忆下，忍不住感叹，“西方人发育真的超前……不对，你什么意思？！”

高杨笑得更开：“你买甜筒的时候我把你指给她看，她以为我喜欢未成年。”

黄子弘凡眉头一皱，干脆撑起身故意曲解高杨的意思，“所以呢，没想到高杨你一本正经，还喜欢未成年啊。”

高杨垂着眼睛笑，摇摇头不想跟不讲道理的人争辩。

黄子弘凡最喜欢看高杨垂着眼睛笑，绵绵软软的，像雪还像月光，却不像那些遥不可及一碰就碎，反而因为自己这人脸颊耳边还有未褪的一层粉，像樱花味的雪顶。 

心里一动，一手撑在上方一手捧着那含笑的脸凑过去轻轻地吻。

他们这间房面海，窗户没关，外面的风吹进来带着一点点湿热的海的味道，强调他们在没人管束的异国他乡，异国他乡这个词似乎代表着一种异常的状态，和平时的自己不像也没关系，反正这也不是平时所在的地方，所以刚做过一轮又想做也没什么好羞耻的。

“羊……嗯……唔嗯……”还不等黄子弘凡张嘴，高杨手指一点点戳进小穴，刚做完的穴口又热又软，揉了一下就乖顺缓缓吞下一截手指，黄子弘凡受不住这种挺着腰送上门让异物进入的感觉，身体软下去，看着高杨带着渴望。

高杨弯着眼睛道：“这回我温柔点好不好。”

点点头，由着高杨把自己翻了个，又变成躺在下边抬着腰让人进入的姿势，这回腰抬得更高，情欲未褪的身体绵软搅弄几下就被撑开含着绞着，黄子弘凡被蛊惑一般，咬着嘴唇盯着高杨撑开他后面一点点进去身体里，羞耻又怪异，忍不住呜咽。

“啊……好奇怪啊……”黄子弘凡揪着床单，不明白身体怎么这么快适应了做这种事情，“……为什么……可以进得了，我的身体，哈……好奇怪……啊……”

高杨只是轻声问，“感觉怎么样？难受吗？”

“嗯……奇怪……”

“有什么感觉，要告诉我。”

再次被进入的男孩只是捂着脸，小口小口喘着气，不肯吭声。

高杨知道黄子弘凡听见了只是出于小孩的羞耻心不肯应，他也很意外自己对恋人身体的情热和沉迷，他没有多少好奇心也不习惯热情对人，只有这个男孩，总是鲜活总是明亮，连在床上都可爱得要命，第二轮适应点了不用摆弄就自觉缠过来让自己进得更深，然后紧闭着眼睛看都不敢看自己一眼。

“唔……好热……怎么这么热……”

比起生涩的第一回，这回进得深多了，高杨整个埋在黄子弘凡穴道里，插得里面泥泞滚烫，男孩窄瘦身体覆着一层汗，被体温捂干的头发又被汗湿，高杨把他头发撩起，露出一张巴掌大的脸，吻过略显凌厉的眉眼，吻过窄挺鼻梁，吻过流畅利落下颌线，他的男孩最近太累也瘦了一圈，不笑的时候是冷淡又锋利的样子。

又一下顶弄，隐约碰到某个点，绷出来的冷淡表情立刻碎了，泪水打湿眼睫，黄子弘凡抖了一下，呜咽道：“啊……这什么……”高杨试着又顶一下，黄子弘凡反应更大，呻吟着喊出声，浪潮拍过来，连手指都麻痹，快感碾过全身，几乎有些头晕眼花。

高杨知道找到地方了，退出来，按着男孩轻声道：“我们换个姿势。”

男孩意识漂浮，迷瞪瞪点头，不一会儿被翻了个边，脸颊陷进酒店枕头，腰被搂起，从背后进入。

“哈啊……等等！等……”这个姿势进得太深，好像高杨直接撞到身体最深处，靠后面被撞击操弄得到的奇异又陌生的快感更是让黄子弘凡害怕起来。

“太深了……啊啊……我不要这样……”黄子弘凡皱起眉，眼角挂着一点泪花，几乎显得委屈，“奇怪死了……我不，啊……不想做了……”

高杨垂下眼，把委屈皱眉的小孩捞进怀里，语气带着诱哄：“别怕阿黄，放松一点，我不会让你难受的。”

黄子弘凡又像被蛊住一般，咬着嘴唇不再嘟囔，高杨真的很温柔，进得又深又缓不至于让对方难受，总是等着男孩适应一点后再进一步，偶尔恶劣做狠一点，换来男孩带了痛意的呻吟惊呼，在宠爱中长大的男孩无意识撒娇哼哼唧唧唤着高杨轻一点高杨慢一点啊。舒缓的节奏让人沉入温暖情潮，黄子弘凡几乎出现幻觉，感觉自己赤裸着飘在海里，被海底某种亲人的可爱的生物豢养，惫懒太久连身体都失去控制，被高高抛起再被拖入漩涡中，那生物蹭过他吻他，骗得他信任之后，再张开嘴一点点一点点把他吞入腹中。

在被灭顶快感吞没之前，黄子弘凡偏过身喊：“高杨……”

高杨便放过黄子弘凡弓起的脊柱去吻他的嘴唇，换来热情地回吻。

是高杨就可以，黄子弘凡闭上眼，脖颈仰着坠入海里。

 

是雨声唤醒漂浮的神志，黄子弘凡闻到一点潮味，光裸的腿在被子下动了动，这一动只觉得肌肉酸软，身下黏腻，刚刚被高杨按在身下插入的记忆浮现出来，黄子弘凡忍不住收紧手指抓了下高杨手臂。

“怎么了？”高杨眼尾潮红未退，轻轻看向怀里的男孩。

“……”如果说是因为想起刚刚做的事情好像有点丢脸，黄子弘凡张了张嘴，“是不是下雨了？我想透下气。”

给两人套上浴衣，高杨半抱着黄子弘凡把他放到窗边的沙发上。

窗外泰国的暴雨铺天盖地，断续银丝砸得热带树木“哗哗”响，白日清透的海面现在黢黑，隐隐浪潮起伏，像埋伏着吞噬大地的末日危机，倒是夜市那边还有未及时撤走的摊子，灯光模糊成一片光斑又显得尚在人间。

高杨没看那边，黄子弘凡跪在沙发上往外张望，酒店的浴袍短了点，这么伸展着身体露出好长一截腿，男孩总被嘲笑皮肤黑，大腿少见阳光倒还算白皙，腿上的指印吻痕像揉烂的花瓣，那是高杨按着男孩的腿打开他、进入他、再占有他，让他的男孩浑身潮红堕入痛苦和欢愉的证据。

高杨挪开视线去看男孩的脸，黄子弘凡正好也看向他，男孩眼睛睁圆显得又天真又明亮，里面映着高杨的脸，好像不管外面人间烟火还是世界末日，我只看向你眼底。

高杨俯身捞起黄子弘凡，眼中翻着波澜，“明天的行程……我改天陪你去好不好。”

黄子弘凡盯着高杨的眼睛，那里面有他想要的一切。

“好。”

两人纠缠着又倒回床上，把浴袍扔开，高杨让黄子弘凡背靠床头坐着，拿枕头给他垫着腰背然后俯身去吻，床头那支润滑剂全都挤了，送到身下男孩体内，简单搅了两下，抱起男孩瘦窄腰胯按进怀里。

泰国的夏夜潮湿炎热，太适合年轻人沉迷爱和欲，高杨这回不温柔了，黄子弘凡被操得眼泪直流，两人状态进得很快，但进得再快他也受不住被吻得上气不接下气的时候，就被掐着腿根强行插进来，被插了两轮的身体不争气，像只熟透得快要烂掉的桃子泛着勾人的甜香，整个人又敏感又脆弱，后面被仔细戳弄几下后湿软得不行，除了前头刚进的时候涨了一下就任由高杨插得又深又狠，整个人敞着坐在那人怀里，脊柱被顶得一下一下磨着床头板，穴口紧紧含着高杨，深得不可置信身体怎么可以容许进这么深，快感来得又快又强，身体尚且青涩的男孩生理和心理都难以面对不了这么直接的冲击，撑着高杨胸口想躲，却无处可逃无处可躲。

“羊儿……慢啊……唔！好深……”黄子弘凡几乎是哀求地，声音被顶得破碎，高杨操得实在太狠了，快感强得过分不断碾碎他的理智，不自觉带着甜腻哀求搂住高杨的背，迷乱双眼盛不住泪水，水珠沿着脸颊滚到尖瘦下巴，滴滴答答流下来，“呜……受不了……呜啊……要被你……哈……被你搞死了……”

黄子弘凡口不择言，高杨倒是真的听进去了，男孩胯窄得可怜单手就能环进怀里，今天晚上初次接受就被他按着反复承欢确实是他过分，缓下节奏慢慢品味也不是不可以，只是已经完全被操开熟透的身体……

“好，我不进这么深。”

高杨退了出去在穴口浅浅戳弄，偶尔进入也错开敏感处，只是温柔顶弄着把男孩脸上眼泪轻轻擦了。

很快黄子弘凡又受不了，被搅得泥泞湿热的内里没被填满，情欲却已经被高高抛起，已经尝过蚀骨快感，这么若有若无的刺激完全不能满足大张的胃口，空虚感和焦灼渴望从身体内部升腾起来，期待并渴望被填满的感觉促使他在高杨戳弄的时候不自觉挺着腰去迎，高杨却偏不进来，撩起一点快感后又退了出去，反复搞了几次黄子弘凡烦躁了，按着高杨的肩膀缠上去。

“你进来啊……”语气又委屈起来。

“我进去了啊。”

黄子弘凡皱起眉头，挺着腰往下蹭，腿间润滑剂混着体液滑腻腻，“不够啊……你进来啊……进来……”

高杨笑了笑，按着主动送来上的男孩的胯顶了进去，湿滑汁液被挤出，空虚的甬道再度被填满。

“唔嗯……”大概是经历过空虚感，这次被插入没那么难过了，黄子弘凡满意地舒口气抱住高杨的肩膀。

动作又变得激烈起来，男孩还是受不住，大腿颤抖着，仰着脖子像濒死的天鹅落泪，只是喉间连绵哀戚呻吟中夹了太多调子奇异时起时落的喘息。高杨退得多进得也多，每进一下像快把甬道顶破，每退一下带得穴肉翻出汁水直流，好似要把身下的男生撕开，叼出柔软鲜嫩的内里，不断碾过里面的敏感点，快感堆得黄子弘凡无力抵抗，前面释放过几次也还是早就刺激硬了，伸手想去抚慰，高杨却扣住他手腕。

“你干嘛……哈……我要射了……帮我呀……”

高杨只是咬着唇不断去撞那个点，黄子弘凡意识几乎被摧毁，感觉自己快被折磨死了，他被操得硬得不行了，高杨却不帮他。

“羊……”他突然意识到什么，挺着腰贴过去乱蹭让两人结合得更紧密，嘀嘀咕咕含着泪胡乱讨饶，又亲又蹭的，只要高杨帮他释放，他干什么都可以。

“靠后面我射不出来啊……羊儿……”

“高杨你帮帮我……别折磨我了……”

“让我射，求你了高杨……让我射你怎么搞我都可以……”

“嗯……啊……我的羊啊……”

高杨眼睫颤了颤，叼着浑身发颤的男孩的咽喉咬了一口，语气温柔又认真：

“你是我的。”

男孩被顶得脑子都要融化了，勉力睁开眼什么都看不清，眼中含着泪看什么都是一片模糊，眨了眨眼让泪珠流出去，声音发着颤，却像说一生的誓言。

“我是你的，你也是我的。”

高杨眼睛眨一下，一丝笑意涌出，松了扣男孩手腕的手，把男孩更用力的往怀里按。

黄子弘凡手上得了自由，没去抚慰自己倒是拥住高杨肩背，眼神迷离地不停唤着高杨的名字，不知道过了多久终于在高杨手里颤巍巍地得了释放。

终于做完，黄子弘凡话都说不出来，因为喉咙哑了，也因为真的不想说话，被同样没剩几分力气的高杨拖去浴室简单做了清理，又拖到房间另一张单人床上相拥着在泰国雨夜中睡了，睡前得了高杨含着水光小心翼翼愧疚的眼神和几个软绵绵的亲吻。

 

黄子弘凡睡得不太安稳，睡觉不习惯身边挤了人，再加上身上也有隐约钝痛，不知道几点迷迷糊糊睁开眼看到身边一个人没反应过来吓了一跳，费了半秒才意识到是高杨，嘟了嘴去亲了一口又躺回去睡了，这回倒是睡得安稳舒心多了。

再醒来是被消息震醒的，黄子弘凡从地上捞过手机，一看已经下午三点了，群里尽是其他人拍的海鲜烧烤点心饮料，看得他肚子叫。高杨也被他动作闹醒，人还迷迷糊糊不大清醒，坐起来靠着黄子弘凡，眼神迷离着去捋恋人一夜过后蹭得乱翘的小卷毛，捋着捋着又去检查恋人脖颈肩背上自己昨晚咬的印记还在不在有没有发炎。

黄子弘凡本来回着消息，被高杨摸得浑身炸毛，躲开他手爬起来又感到腿间一阵痛，咬牙忍着痛滚下床磕磕巴巴道：“你，你你你今天别，别碰我。”

妈的嗓子还是哑的。

高杨坐在床上笑容绵软乖顺，脸颊边也有一层薄红：“好。”

于是收拾妥当去跟其他人碰头吃饭的时候，高杨直接坐了最里面的位置，黄子弘凡则拍拍梁朋杰要他补去高杨身边的空位，自己坐了最外面的位置。

其他几人交换眼神，蔡程昱张口欲问怎么了，张超眼疾手快一筷飞饼堵蔡程昱的嘴，端出标准微笑磨牙道：“别说话，吃菜吧。”方书剑“呲呲”笑，伸着筷子把蔡程昱面前的碗夹满佐料，梁朋杰眼珠子从左边扫到右边，想，蔡程昱到底有没有看到，黄子弘凡忍不住瞄高杨然后不知道想到什么又是含笑又是红着脸皱眉的表情，当然高杨稳定多了，只是在黄子没看他的时候把黄子盯得快熟了。

氛围到吃完饭后才终于正常点，商量完等下的行程，黄子弘凡找张超讨防晒擦，出门手忙脚乱地忘了带防晒。

张超看着黄子弘凡居然涂完脸还仔仔细细涂手臂，忍不住调笑：“没想到我们‘伸手不见五指的’小黄子还挺注意防晒啊。”

黄子弘凡翻白眼，“我脸黑，身上还是有白的地方可以挽救一下的好吧。”抬手看了眼相当不白的手臂，“……我肚子是白的。”

刚好路过的高杨语气轻飘飘：“你肚子也不白啊。”

黄子弘凡张超：“……”

高杨：“……”

高杨抿唇走开，走了几步捂住脸。

目睹了一切的张超收到微信消息，来自“今天吃到小凡高的狗粮了吗（4）”微信群。

狗粮真撑方书剑：【高杨捂脸走开】.JPG

狗粮真撑方书剑：我拍到了历史性的一刻！

请问你有旺仔味狗粮吗：值得纪念的一天，高杨翻车啦！！！

蔡程昱：刚刚高杨开车了？

张超动动手指输入。

小凡高狗粮吃得超习惯：今天吃到小凡高的狗粮了吗?

小凡高狗粮吃得超习惯：吃到了。

 

后来黄子弘凡和高杨知道了这个微信群，并从中搜刮了不少照片，其中一张是不知道谁拍的黄子弘凡和高杨在泰国的海岸堤坝上，黄子弘凡背后是清透蔚蓝的大海和天空，高杨背后是金色的海岸和沿路种植的热带树木，油画般的壮烈晚霞中，他们手指轻轻勾着看着对方，嘴角眼中都是淡而温柔的笑意。


End file.
